Red Hair?
by QueenOfDarkComedy
Summary: What happens when a former homicide detective, Mike Norris meets Glenda (Ray) Tilly after being arrested and taken to his station? More than he bargained for. That's what. (One Shot) Glenda Ray and Mike Norris centric fan fic.


"I regret NOTHING!" Glenda bragged, as she was being escorted by a police officer into the 88th Precinct in handcuffs.

"Oh yeah, kid?" Officer Bates unlocked one of Glenda's hands cuffs and snapped it to a bench. "Try saying that in a couple of years and see where that mouth of yours gets ya."

Glenda stuck out her tongue at the policeman like a child would.

Officer Mike Norris looked up from a stack of paper work he was doing. Officer Bates flung a sheet of paper at Mike.

"What do we got?" Mike asked, clearly bored at work.

"Glenda Tilly-Ray, 16. Arrested for speeding 40 miles over the speed limit, assault of a police officer, bribery, disorderly conduct, disturbing the peace, possession of hallucinogenic drugs-." Bates read off the paper.

"Yeah, yeah…" Mike took the piece of paper out of Bates' hand and started copying the information down.

Officer Bates looked over at Glenda, narrowing his eyes into a glare at her.

Glenda hissed at him.

Officer Bates looked at Glenda as if to say: What in the fuck…?

"You better watch this one… I have a feeling we're going to be seeing a _lot_ more of her real soon." Bates motioned over to Glenda who was squirming in almost a dance move-like fashion on the bench.

"Oh, officer!" Glenda called out in a sing song-like tone.

Officer Bates pointed a threatening finger at her. "You shut up over there."

"When do I get my phone call?!" Glenda called out in mischievous innocence.

"You want me to call her parents?" Mike asked, eyebrow raised.

"Whatever….put her in a straight jacket for all I care. She wouldn't shut her mouth on the entire ride over here. I'm done." Officer Bates walked off and disappeared into a nearby office.

Mike Norris continued to fill out paper work. He pushed the rim of his eyeglasses up the bridge of his nose. He picked up the phone. "Yeah. Tilly residence? Listen, Ms. Tilly…This is Officer Mike Norris with the 88th Precinct police station. Yeah….Yeah….I have your daughter…" Mike looks down at the page, "'Glenda.' Yeah, she's here. No, she's fine. " He assured. "OK. ….OK…" Mike hung up the phone with click.

There was a pause.

Mike continued scribbling on paper.

There was no doubting a 'flesh crawling vibe' in the air…

He leaned over and looked right at Glenda….

…Whom happened to be staring over in his direction on the bench. She was smirking at him, mouth slightly open.

….What in the hell?

Mike flinched and pulled himself back towards his paper work. That was a little freaky….he had to admit.

Wait….

He took a second look.

There was a long pause, just staring at her. She was a strange one, after all.

"I just spoke with your mother."

"Oh goody!" Glenda rolled her eyes sarcastically.

Mike put his pen down and addressed Glenda. "Word of advice, kid: You don't want to make it a habit of ending up in here."

Mike couldn't help but notice something very unsettling about this young girl.

That hair; that _red_ bushy hair:

It wasn't natural.

"I wouldn't get to see all of your pretty blue faces, now would I?!"

"You think I'm kidding around?" Mike said in a rather serious tone.

"Yeah!" Glenda cackled hysterically.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, YOU!" Glenda's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" Mike was getting irritated.

"I saw you looking!" Glenda exclaimed.

Mike sighed. "At what, exactly?" he folded his arms.

"Why, my pretty red hair of course..." Glenda said in a faux-innocent tone, batting those evil, blue doe eyes of hers at Mike, lips puckered.

Mike through his pen down. "Oh Jesus…." He said to himself leaning back into his chair.

"Ya know what they call me at school, Officer Norris?" Glenda tilted her head sideways, like some demented cat looking Mike right in the eyes. "Take a guess!"

Mike didn't answer. He picked up his pen and continued to fill out paper work.

"You're probably thinking, 'Soulless Ginger Snap', right?"

Glenda waited for a reaction.

She paused, making the craziest face Mike had seen on a person in a long time.

She didn't get a reaction, so continued to speak.

"Well, you're right! They call me that too…but they mostly call me: **Crazy Reds**. It's on account of my crazy red hair. It kinda has a life of its own, ya know!"

Glenda fluffed up her hair with her free hand.

"Yeah, my red hair has magical powers."

Mike started to tense up.

"I'm getting too old for this crap…." Mike quietly said to himself, so Glenda wouldn't hear.

He leaned back in his chair and turned his attention towards his paper work.

"I'm a real lady and man killer with this hair." Glenda started laughing hysterically once more.

This can't be Jennifer Tilly's daughter…I don't buy it, thought Mike. Who was her father? Was she adopted?

Mike couldn't help but be reminded of Chucky.

"When I was in elementary school I used to make a group of kids worships this massive red hair of mine…." Glenda trailed off.

"Bates?" Mike called to the officer.

"Getting a headache yet?" Bates took a swig of coffee.

"Yeah…" Mike motioned for Bates to hand him his cup of coffee.

"….Why I even had two or three of my friends brushing my hair out at one time—"

Officer Bates crumples up the paper cup he's drinking out of irritation.

Glenda keeps rambling.

"I mean, this hair is know to ATTACK people, it's that amazing!"

"….I want to put her in a straight jacket." Officer Bates begs Mike. "_Right now_…"

"I wouldn't worry about it…" Mike responded.

Bates continued to glare at Glenda.

Mike looked over at Officer Bates. "Look, Tim…Take it easy. I've dealt with a lot worse, and you will too once you get used to the way things work around here."

"Oh yeah?" Tim didn't take his eyes off Glenda.

Glenda winked at him and chuckled evilly.

"Yeah," said Mike trying to not make a big deal about it. "Chicago was a weird city, I'll give ya that."

"Right."

Mike took a deep breath. "You rookies…" He finished the paperwork he was working on and put it through what looked like a fax machine.

"You want me to put her in a cell?" Tim asked.

"Not necessary." Mike responded. "Her mother will be here soon."

"I'm quite serious."

"So am I…." Mike started typing data into the computer.

Tim was turning in the direction to walk to his office.

"Hey Psycho Bates! Over here!"

He couldn't believe she said that, his eyes were so wide….

Tim turns around and folds his arms.

"Now that I have your attention," Glenda cackled. "I can call you officer psycho Bates, right?"

Tim smiled sarcastically. "Yeah. _Sure_, why not."

"Well that's too bad, because I'm going to call you that anyway." Glenda winked.

"Just keep talking, kid. I've got a padded cell with your name on it."

"Oooo! I hope you decorated it in pink!"

Mike stands up walks over to the bench and sits beside Glenda. "Look, Glenda. It's not worth it. Now, I've been nice up until this point….. If you don't keep your mouth shut, Officer Bates is going to put you in that cell he was talking about, do you understand me?"

"Excuse me?" she raises an eyebrow.

"You heard me."

Glenda smirked evilly. She came up face to face with Mike. "Now hear this: You wanna know the very _best_ part about my red hair?"

Mike isn't sure he's following….

"Bobby Pins."

"What?"

Glenda raises the hand that was previously handcuffed to the bench and laughs.

Before he can blink, Glenda head-butts Mike, sending him to the ground.

Glenda takes off running towards the front entrance.

Tim acts quickly.

He pulls out his stun gun and fires it at Glenda.

It hits her in the back.

500K volts of electricity run through Glenda's spine as she cackles in glee, then she falls to the ground, convulsing from the electricity.

Five cops pin her down and handcuff her hands behind her back. She's still laughing.

Mike is left disoriented on the ground.

"Those fucking gingers…." Tim whispers, shaking his head, still pointing the stun gun at Glenda.

Two Hours Later…

Glen walks into the police station holding his keys, and a cold drink.

He approaches the front desk rather timidly. There sits Mike, an ice pack on his head.

"Can I help you?" Mike says to Glen, unamused.

"Uh…I've come to bailout my sister."

"Name?"

"Glenda."

"Oh thank _GOD_…." Mike leaps up. "Ouch…" He has to slow down.

Glen pays the bail.

"You the brother?" Mike asks.

"Yes." Glen smiles and nods warmly.

"Unfortunately, I can't release your sister just yet. Your moms going to have to come by the station later to pick her up."

"Not surprising…." Glen doesn't want to say too much.

"What's your name?"

"Glen."

"Interesting…You're twins right?"

"Unfortunately…."

Mike starts walking Glen towards the elevator.

They get in. The elevator door closes.

In the elevator, there's a long awkward pause.

"Is your sister always like this?"

"No…Not really…Not lately.."

"Oh…." Mike says puzzled.

"Most of the time she's quite feral."

Mike's eyes widen.

Fuckin' seriously? He thinks…

"Is your mom around?"

"She's filming…." Glen says with a little contempt in his voice.

"Your sister's in a lot of trouble." Mike says, stepping out of the elevator, Glen following behind.

Mike leads Glen to a cell.

Glenda is wearing a straight jacket, her red hair all disheveled and crazy.

Glenda turns toward Glen all creepy-like. "Hello, brother!"

Glen shakes his head. "Oh dear…"

_To Be Continued….._


End file.
